The present invention relates to a superstructure for road and rail vehicles, in particular the arrangement of the sidewalls and floor of the superstructure.
In known vehicle superstructure designs of the above mentioned kind it has been found that in many cases the thermal insulation is inadequate and that disturbing noises are produced from the sidewall parts and the floor due to vibrations while the vehicle is in use. Furthermore, it has been found in practice that even slight collisions can cause a relatively large amount of damage and deformation to the floor and sidewall parts. The foregoing could be markedly reduced by altering the design.
It is therefore an object of the invention to develop a superstructure for road and rail vehicles, by means of which the thermal insulation and sound proofing are improved, the deformation of the wall parts and floor in relatively slight collisions is noticeably reduced, and the wall parts are easier to change and replace than was the case up to now.